First year Crush
by Airgear12
Summary: Harry's first year at hogwarts starts with a mystery but leads into a crush with someone he would never thought to get into a relationship with. M/M fan fic  Harry/Crabbe  Slash enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Airgear12**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Vincent Crabbe  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

**Summary: This is a story about Crabbe falling for Harry sense day one and all the stuff they go through during the entire first year at Hogwarts. **

"Now that everyone has been sorted into their house's let the feasted begin" Said Albus Dumbledore. With that he raised his hands and food had suddenly appeared on the table. Everyone was enjoying the food and meeting new friends in their new houses. Harry was lucky to get into Gryffindor with Ron, and Hermione. His new friends who he had met on the train ride to Hogwarts. As Harry was eating he felt a slight chill going up his back as if someone was looking at him. He quickly turned around to see who might be looking at him. When he did he saw that the person who would only be able to look at him from behind would have to be in slytherin. He looked all around but saw no one eyeing him.

"Harry, are you ok. What's wrong?" Asked Ron with a confused face on.

"Ya it's nothing" Harry said returning to the table filled with food.

After the feast the head of the house's escorted everyone to their corridors. As Gryffindor's house head had stopped to explain to everyone that the stairs liked to move and change their direction from time to time Harry suddenly felt the slight cold chill again. He looked around to try finding where the slytherin's where remembering that the person who was staring at him is staying in slytherin house but before he could find them the head of Gryffindor was telling everyone to hurry up and follow him to the corridor. That night Harry was wide awake trying to think who would have been staring at him he didn't know anyone in slytherin besides Draco, and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry then turn to his side closing his eye getting ready to sleep when he heard a tapping noise.

"Who's there?" Harry said raising his head. He looked around a little more but didn't see anyone. As he was getting ready to put his head back down he heard the tapping noise again. He looked around this time putting on his glasses to see more clearly but still didn't see anything. This time he stood up getting ready to hear it again and look in the direction on where the noise was coming from. The tapping noise happened again. Harry turned his head to the left to see that in the window next to his bed there was a owl standing out on the ledge. Harry saw a note wrapped around it's leg. Harry opened the window letting the owl in but as soon as Harry got the letter the owl flew away. Harry looked at the letter and saw it had a slytherin symbol on it. He then opened it and read the letter.

_We should get to know each other better. You don't know who this is yet but I'll be giving you little hints every now and then. So be on the lookout for them._

Harry had a confused look on his trying to think who would want to get to know him better. " Malfoy?, Harry thought with one eye brow raised.

" I can't be dealing with this right now tomorrows the first day of classes I need to get to bed" Said Harry yawning. He then put the letter on his desk and went to sleep.

**Arthors Note: First story ever plz give feed back any questions you can message me . **


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Airgear12**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Vincent Crabbe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

The morning bell at Hogwarts had just gone off and everybody started to get up and get ready for the first day of a new year at Hogwarts. Tons of chatter was happening all around the Gryffindor boys bedroom. Some chatter of how the first day would go and how fun it would be while some of the older wizards especially the two Weasley twins were telling all the New Year's how some teacher turn students into toads, or rats if they misbehave. Harry was just about finished getting dressed looking into the mirror that was on his desk to make sure his tie was nice and straight when he looked down he remembered about the note he got last night and the strange owl that delivered it. Harry picked up the note and placed in the right side pocket of his robe. Ron then came running up the stairs from the common room.

"Harry come on breakfast is being served and Hermione's been calling for us to come down to the common room for the past 10 minutes" Said Ron as he was walking back down the stairs.

Harry grabbed his books, his schedule with all his classes and of course his wand. He then ran down the stairs to the common room and met up with Ron and Hermione.

"Wait to go were now 5 minutes late for breakfast can we go now?" Said Hermione with a annoyed tone in her voice as she started to walk toward the exit of the common room.

"Geez mental that one" Said Ron as him and Harry began walking after her.

Harry and his friends all began to walk to the dining hall for breakfast. As they were walking to the dining hall the only thing that Harry could think about it was how he would find the hints that the note said someone would be giving to him today. Harry thought of plans to figure out who wrote this letter. He was first going to see how many Slytherins were it his classes. Who they were and most importantly if he would get the same cold chill he had gotten like yesterday from any of them. When Harry had finally figured out this plan him, Ron, and Hermione had reached the dining hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other while Harry took the seat across from them. As Harry put one leg over the bench and was getting ready to sit his robe had opened just enough for Ron to be able to notice the small letter in Harry's pocket.

"What's that you got in you robe pocket Harry? It looks like a letter." Ron said very curiously.

"It's nothing just something Hagrid gave me just before I got on the train" Harry said lying threw his teeth trying to sell it.

"Then let us see it" Ron said not giving up to see the letter.

Before Harry could even say anything the letter started to float out of his pocket and into Hermione's hand. She took it and opened it but just before reading it she lifted her head and looked at Ron and Harry.

"You two should really read sometimes." Said Hermione as she focused her eyes back to the paper. She began to read and with every line she read even though there were only three lines her eyes grew bigger and bigger. "Harry is this what I think it is" Said Hermione with a confuse look on her face

"What is it" Ron said upset for not being in the loop

Hermione gave the letter to Ron and he began to read it and had almost the same reaction as Hermione. Harry then snatched the letter from Ron's hands and put it back into his left side robe pocket.

"I'm confused what is it" Said Ron trying to figure out the letter.

"Well it looks sort of like a love letter from what I can make out" Said Hermione smiling at Harry.

"It's not a love letter at least I don't think" Harry said becoming confused as he read more and more into the thought that a Slytherin would like some like harry.

"Well will find out soon now wont we but for now we should really be getting to are classes now" said Hermione getting up and walking to her first class of the new school year.

"But I didn't even get to eat" Said Ron with his stomach grumbling

Harry the grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in Ron's mouth and they both started walk after Hermione to their first class.

"What is are first class any way?" Harry asked

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall" Ron said

With that the three began walking to their class.

**Authors Note: All Right chapter two done. Now I will admit last chapter was short and this one is probably only ¼ bigger but for what I wanted to write I felt it would be way to long so. . .Good new chapter two. . . Bad news not much about Harry and Crabbe yet. . . Good news I have chapter three on its way and it will be longer . . . bad news I still probably haven't given you guys enough to work with yet. . . Good news maybe it will be enough for you guys to stick around and wait for chapter 3 and even GREATER NEWS I'm going to harry potter village in 2 weeks well . . .that great news . . .for me but still that's great new lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Airgear12**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Vincent Crabbe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

Harry and Ron had gotten separated from Hermione and ended up getting lost which made them a few minutes late to their class. Ron and Harry both push on the over sized door to open it. Once they had it open they both started running in to the room to get to their seats before Professor McGonagall would notice.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall if she saw that we where late" Ron said with a sigh of relive.

Just then the cat that was sitting on McGonagall's desk jumped forward towards Ron and Harry and took the shape of the transfigurations teacher.

"Bloody brilliant" Said Ron in a suck up and shocked tone of voice.

As Ron explained everything on why he and Harry were late Harry was busy away counting on how many Slytherins where in his class. He had counted six but three of them were Draco, Goyle, and crabbe and there was only one other guy. Harry also noticed that the two Slytherin girls where sitting next to each other and where in the front row where Harry and Ron's seats where.

"Mister Potter you might have had trouble finding the class but surly you won't have trouble finding your seat see as you friend has already" Said McGonagall with a very strict face on.

Harry started to his seat near the two Slytherin girls. He thought to himself that if any of them looked at him and he got the cold chill he would be able to find out who it was by the end of class. As he was thinking this a paper origami swan that had been enchanted to fly like a real swan landed on Harry's desk. He hesitated to open it thousands of thoughts where rushing into his.

"It wasn't the girls who sent this, and the only other Slytherins that where sitting behind him where guys. Could this mean that . . . no ill just have to open the note and see what it say's maybe it's from someone else." Harry thought very nervously as he picked up the letter with his hands shaking. He opened it and read it in his head the letter said.

"Got you didn't I? I knew the seats would happen like this so I put a charm on this note to fly to you from the back of the room to you half way through class. Sorry for the scare but it would just give it away if I made it to clear any way here is my first hint for you. I'm in Slytherin"

Harry thought to himself in relief "It could be worst this could have come from Draco". Harry was about to put the note in his pocket when it started to burn up and ashes started to fall from his hand. "I guess the person doesn't want anyone to know about this" Harry thought to himself.

"Harry . . . Harry was that another note from that person?" Ron whispered to him being nosey

"Ya but they didn't give me much of a hint this time" Harry whispered back to Ron

"Well what was the hint?" Ron asked curiously

"I'm in Slytherin house?" Harry said questioning if that was really a hint at all

Ron lifted his right eye brow and then went back to his notes that Professor McGonagall was giving to the class. Harry just sat there for a moment thinking and thinking. He then thought to himself hopefully the next hint will be better.

After a few minutes class was over and everyone started to work their ways to their next class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up in the hallway so they could walk to their next class together and so Harry and Ron didn't get lost again.

They started walking to their next class when Hermione asked "SO what did the note say"

"Nothing really it just gave me information that I already knew" Said Harry in a disappointed way

"Do you have any idea on who it might be from" Hermione asked curiously while they kept walking

"No but hopefully the next class will have one for me" Harry said excitedly

"Speaking of next class here we are potions with Snape" Ron said from the background.

The three all walked into the potions class sitting next to each other in the first row. Harry quickly counted all the Slytherins in the class this time there were five. Three of them were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle again. The other two were the same girls as last time. As he was looking back to see them one of the girls from Slytherin smiled at Harry while the other just waved very shyly at that moment Professor Snape walked in.

"We will have no fancy wand waving in here" Said Snape in a strict voice

As Snape continued his inter lecture on why he hates everything Harry was busy way keeping his eye open for clues to who has the secret crush on him.

"Now I want everyone to go and pair up with a potions partner as I write your first assignment on the board and when I turn around you better have someone" Snape said in a very low emotionless voice.

As he turned around everyone was running around getting to their partners. Ron was going over to Harry and just before he sat down some one pushed him out of the way. Ron looked up to see that Crabbe had pushed him and token his seat next to Harry. Ron got back up on two feet and started walking to Hermione. Then Snape turned around and wrote down who was partners with who.

"What the devil was that all about" Ron said confusingly

"Alright now that everyone has their partners your first assignment is to go to the library at some point today and research the origin of the Doxycide potion, one page due tomorrow" Snape said in a non emotional tone "Now open your book to page 10 and start following the formula you will be graded after words"

"Ok so let's start" Harry said

Crabbe just nodded and went on reading to himself. Harry was confused on what just happen but he quickly shook it off and went back to finding the hints. A few hours past and it was time for lunch. The three Gryffindor's met up in the dinning to talk about the day and how it was going so far.

"So did you get anymore hints" Ron asked while chomping away at his lunch

"Nope just the letter" Harry said disappointed

"Well there was that other hint you got in potions" Hermione said smiling in a way that said she knew something they didn't

"Ya during potions where those girls where smiling and waving to me I think I might know who it is" Harry said

"Speaking of potions how weird was that when Crabbe pushed me and took you as a partner?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Ron I don't think you get it but Crabbe." Hermione stared to say but was interrupted when a owl flew right in front of her.

The owl then sat right next to Harry with a note tied to its leg. Harry knew it was the same owl from last night and he knew that the note on its leg had another hint from him. Harry took the note from the owls leg and read it. It said.

"Follow my owl it will lead you to me but you better be quick because my owl will try to escape your sight"

"Harry what's the note say" Hermione asked

"I got to go" Harry said as he quickly stood up and darted after the owl

Harry ran following the owl outside and leading him back in to where the staircases were. He knew one wrong move would mess up his chances on finding out on who this mystery person is. Harry was running as fast as he could but mid way through the chase the staircase he was on changed. Harry turned to look at where the owl was heading. It was the library Harry waited for the staircase to change back and when it did he ran like bloody hell to the library their he looked through book cases and tables to find the owl as he was heading into the restricted section when he turned he saw the owl and the person holding it.

"It's. . . It's. . . you?"

**Arthurs Note: ok so cliff hanger kind of because we already know who it is but ya chapter 3 and usually this is when I would say chapter 4 is on its way but it's not ill be taking a three day break. So ya. . . um tell me how it is . . . oh and don't forget to tell me what you think or give me any ideas for upcoming chapters.**


End file.
